Remember your memories
by littleLemon
Summary: After receiving her first Pokémon, Rosa leaves Aspertia City to go on a journey. To make sure she doesn't forget anything, she records everything that happens in her notebook.


It's important to write down things you want to remember. That's what my dad always used to say. I always thought that was kinda silly. I mean, you can just keep your memories in your head, right?  
Unfortunately, you can forget memories. That's why I bought this notebook, so I won't forget anything of my Pokémon journey!

Oh, that's right, I should probably start writing down what has happened today. It was all really unexpected. My mom told me that she got a call from Professor Juniper, the Pokémon professor. Apparently the professor's assistant had travelled to our city to give me a Pokémon, as well as a Pokédex! I'm not sure why she chose me, though… I guess because my mom has been friends with her for a long time. After my mom told me the news, she said that I had to go find the professor's assistant.

I ran outside, excited to finally get a Pokémon. Soon enough I ran into Hugh and his little sister. Hugh is… kind of an odd guy. Sometimes he can act so stubborn and bossy! He can be very nice too, though. Especially towards his sister. As soon as Hugh saw me, he asked me if I had a Pokémon yet. I told him that I was looking for Bianca, the girl who was going to give me a Pokémon. His sister looked a bit worried and made me promise that I'd take really really good care of the Pokémon that was going to be my partner. It's not hard to understand why Hugh cares for her so much. She's a sweetheart. Then Hugh said something about… what was it again? About something important he had to do, and he couldn't do it without me, apparently. I didn't really get that, but it probably isn't anything to worry about.

Hugh helped me search the entire city for the girl with the big green hat, but we couldn't find her anywhere. That is, until we climbed the stairs to Aspertia's famous lookout. There we found Bianca, who was enjoying the scenery. She had three Pokémon that I could choose from: Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig.

Some choices are really important. Especially your first Pokémon ever. I was so worried that the Pokémon I picked wouldn't like me. I know it sounds silly, especially because these Pokémon are used to humans. So I closed my eyes and grabbed a Pokéball at random. If you let luck decide, then it can't be a wrong choice, right?

The Pokémon that I chose turned out to be a Snivy. I let her out of her Pokéball, but she immediately turned her back on me. Bianca laughed and said that that kind of behavior is not uncommon with young Snivy. Apparently I'm supposed to be patient with it. Bianca also said that giving your Pokémon a nickname is something that helps to bond with them more. I decided to call my Snivy Snuvv, after a word in a children's book I used to read when I was a kid.

After I picked my Pokémon, I also got a Pokédex. It automatically records all the Pokémon you have encountered. Of course filling the Pokédex is not the most important thing to do on a journey. In fact, most trainers don't even have one! I know I should be honored that I received one, but I honestly don't think I'll be paying much attention to it. After all, the most important thing of a Pokémon journey is to make new friends and see new places, right? …Okay, maybe not everyone agrees with that, but that's what I like to think. Besides… A few years ago there was some people who tried to convince people that catching Pokémon is bad. I don't know much else about it. When you're fourteen you don't worry much about stuff like that yet. But I do know that those people's ideas aren't entirely bad. You shouldn't catch a Pokémon only so you can do something dumb like fill out the Pokédex and then never look at that Pokémon again. I think you could at least try to be its friend, y'know?

Anyway, as soon as I showed Hugh my brand-new Pokédex, he wanted one too. Apparently he thought a Pokédex would make him stronger. I don't really see the logic behind that, but whatever. Luckily Bianca had a second Pokédex that my friend could use. Then, just when I was about to go home to show my new Pokémon to my mom, Hugh challenged me to a battle. He wanted to see how good of a trainer I was. I didn't know Pokémon battles were so exciting! Even though our Pokémon are still little, the battle was a tough one. I won, but only because Snuvv was just a little bit faster than Hugh's Tepig. He seemed a bit angry at first, but only for a short moment. He said he was happy that I am a trainer he can count on, and then he left.

Afterwards, Bianca explained to me about the Pokémon Center, as well as teaching me how to catch a Pokémon. She seemed very excited to tell a new trainer like me about these things. I wonder if she went on a Pokémon journey too …? She doesn't seem that much older than me. Maybe I should ask her next time I see her.

Right now I'm in Floccesy Town's Pokémon Center, writing this while Snuvv keeps trying to take a nap in my hair. Hugh's sister had wanted to give her brother a map of Unova, but he left before she could give it to him. That's why she asked me to find him and give him instead. I trained on Route 19 for a while, but when it got dark outside I decided to find a place to stay the night. The search for Hugh can wait until tomorrow. It's not like he's gonna get lost or anything. He'll be fine.

Well, it's already pretty late, so I'm heading to bed. …If I can get Snuvv untangled from my hair, that is.

* * *

**Uh, hi there! Thanks for reading my first ever fanfiction. I hope you've enjoyed it! **

**I've wanted to write a fanfiction for years now, but I was always stopped by the fact that I am not a native English speaker and that I don't really have a big enough vocabulary to write long things. I wrote this as an experiment to see if it was actually possible for me to write something over a thousand words. So, uh, yeah, I have no idea if I'll continue with this. Then again, you guys probably don't care about this, haha. **

** As you'll probably know, I don't own Pokémon. Nintendo/Game Freak do. That's why it's called a fanfiction.**


End file.
